


Small

by backbiter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backbiter/pseuds/backbiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existencial crises gets solved by pseudo poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small

Will it matter, in the end?

I'm small. 

The world goes on, and no one stops.

And I'm still small.

If I succeed, 

If I live,

If I fight,

I'll still be small.

I could give up,

But I won't.

Because if I give up,

I'll still be small.

It might not make a difference,

In fact it wont.

But I'll keep trying. 

I'm still small.

But I'm not.

Because I'm here.


End file.
